


Private Music

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Private Music

**Title:** Private Music  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Potter/Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Mild sexual content  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's challenge #33: Piano  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for the beta.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Private Music

~

“I’ll show Potter the piano room,” Draco blurted, then, ignoring his mother’s knowing look, he dragged Harry away.

“The piano room?” Harry chuckled. “You couldn’t come up with a better excuse so we can snog than...oh.”

Draco smirked as Harry gaped. The enormous ballroom held not one, but four pianos, one in each corner. “You see? This is the piano room,” he said.

After a satisfying frot that resulted in them ending up sweaty and sated on the floor, Harry asked, “Why does anyone need a room with four pianos?”

Draco grinned. “Parties. Luckily we made our own music.”

~


End file.
